Motín en la prisión
by Crisst
Summary: Bella es la psicóloga de la prisión y entre sus pacientes está el asesino Edward Cullen, por el que siente un tremendo desprecio, pero unas sesiones de terapia y un motín en la prisión la harán cambiar de opinión.


_**"Hateful Lemonade Contest**  
__Título: Motín en la prisión  
__Penname: Crisst  
__Summary: Bella es la psicóloga de la prisión y entre sus pacientes está el asesino Edward Cullen, por el que siente un tremendo desprecio, pero unas sesiones de terapia y un motín en la prisión la harán cambiar de opinión.  
__Pareja: BellaxEdward  
__Número de palabras: 7496_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer a mí solo me pertenece la historia._

_

* * *

  
_

-Siéntese por favor.

Otro día más teniendo que tratar con él, un asesino, un canalla, un engreído. El pobre niño rico esta vez recibirá su merecido, el dinero de papá no te sacará en esta ocasión.

-Bien, señor Cullen, comencemos nuestra sesión.-le dije mientras veía a Edward Cullen acomodarse en la silla frente a mi escritorio y lanzarme una mirada indiferente.-Lleva dos meses en esta prisión por el asesinato de tres personas, ¿correcto?

-Sí, eso es correctísimo.-contestó poniendo los pies en mi mesa.

-Baje sus pies de inmediato, y continuemos.-le exigí, él obedeció fulminándome con esos ojos esmeralda-Lleva un mes asistiendo a mis sesiones y, sinceramente, no creo que hayamos avanzado nada.

-Doctora Swan.-me interrumpió-Cada día el mismo cuento, que si soy un asesino, que si no avanzo, bla, bla, bla, comienza a aburrirme.

-Discúlpeme si le aburro, señor Cullen, no querría yo que malgastara usted su tiempo conmigo cuando tiene tantas cosas que hacer en su celda.-comenté irónica.-Quizá lo mejor sería que fuera excluido del programa de reinserción psicológica, ¿usted qué opina?-vi un gesto de horror atravesar su rostro.- Ambos sabemos por qué está aquí, estas sesiones conmigo le restan un 20% de años a su condena, pero si yo no gano nada a cambio, se le terminará la oferta. Así que, o me da algún motivo para continuar las sesiones, o vaya preparando actividades en prisión para 2 años más.

Yo había sido partícipe en todo momento de adoptar esta propuesta, pero había casos especiales, restarle una quinta parte de su condena a un asesino o a un violador quizá es demasiado benévolo, soy psicóloga y debo creer en las segundas oportunidades, pero hay cosas de las que el ser humano no puede deshacerse.

-¿Qué me dice? ¿Tiene algo interesante para mí?-no contestó, pero la expresión más suavizada de su cara me decía que iba a colaborar.-Lo entenderé como un sí.-acepté.-Veamos, Félix Benedetti, le asesinó durante un viaje en Roma, casi se restaron todos los cargos por este homicidio debido a que el susodicho era partícipe en la trata de blancas. ¿Conocía usted esta información?

-Sí, lo sabía.-contestó secamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabía?-insistí.

Él suspiró, se removió mucho en su asiento, por un momento pensé que se iba a levantar e irse, pero no lo hizo, levantó el rostro y me miró fijamente.

-Mis padres y yo fuimos a Roma a visitar a unos amigos, salí por la noche con algunos de ellos, Demetri y Alec. Me llevaron a un local, regentado por Félix Benedetti.-se detuvo un momento, dio un largo trago al vaso de agua sobre mi escritorio y se dispuso a continuar.-Bebimos muchísimo. Me llevaron a una habitación, me dijeron que me iban a dar la bienvenida a Italia como era debido. En la habitación había una…, una…-no se veía capaz de hablar, se masajeó el puente de la nariz repetidas veces antes de seguir.-Había una niña, no tendría más de trece o catorce años. Sobrepasado como iba de alcohol, no llegué a conectar ideas de lo que pretendían. La niña temblaba, sentada en la cama, esperando que yo hiciera algo. No hablaba nuestro idioma, creo que era ucraniana o algo así. Llamé a Félix, para decirle que tenía un problema, yo no comprendía, no se me pasaba por la cabeza que quisiera que me acostara con esa niña. Félix entró a la habitación, comenzó a gritarle a la niña. Recuerdo que me preguntó "¿se está resistiendo?", yo contesté "¿resistiendo a qué?", él me miró extrañado y dijo "a que va a ser, a que te la tires". No lo pensé más y me lancé a por él, no me di cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta, Félix cayó por la barandilla del quinto piso. La policía llegó después y sacaron a las chicas.-finalizó.

¡Vaya! En mi expediente faltaban muchos datos.

-Pero usted no fue detenido por ese delito hasta meses más tarde, ¿cómo escapó?-pregunté, aun a sabiendas de que no iba a contestar. Todos dábamos por hecho, que el prestigioso doctor Cullen había estado ayudando a su hijo, pero Edward no le incriminaría.-Está bien, no es necesario que conteste, señor Cullen, por hoy hemos terminado.

-¿Me he ganado el continuar con el tratamiento?-preguntó volviendo a su faceta habitual egocéntrica e irónica.

-Sí, creo que hoy ha sido una sesión muy fructífera.-admití revisando mis notas y pausando la grabadora.

-Me alegro de que lo haya disfrutado.-se rio levantándose del sillón y dando un golpe a mi mesa con el pie.

-Se equivoca señor Cullen, esto no es por mí, es por usted, todo lo que hacemos en mis sesiones es para su propio beneficio.-le corregí.

-Sinceramente, doctora Swan, no creo que usted pueda hacer nada por mí.-escupió andando hacia la puerta.-Excepto restarle años a mi condena.-abrió la puerta pero lo detuve antes de salir.

-Entre nosotros, señor Cullen, a pesar de todo lo que me ha contado hoy, aún no estoy segura de que lo merezca.-le dije sincera y un poco picada mientras él se reía y salía por la puerta.

Cogí una aspirina del cajón y me la tomé con un gran vaso de agua. Las sesiones con este hombre me agotaban, pero ya había visto cómo tratarle, él necesitaba mano dura, como un niño de diez años al que le gusta romper la vajilla, bien Edward, si rompes un plato, tendrás que pagarlo.

De todos los sujetos inscritos en mis sesiones probablemente Edward Cullen era uno de los más despreciables, tras James Renard. James ha sido un psicópata desde el día que vino al mundo, durante seis años ha estado violando mujeres y asesinándolas después, su lista era interminable. Era un caso en el que realmente echabas de menos la pena de muerte en este condado. James no podía restar años a su condena, tenía cadena perpetua, sin embargo, se apuntaba a mis sesiones, creo que simplemente para disfrutar del sobrecogimiento que sufro al verle, y lo terroríficos que se me hacen los minutos en su presencia.

Pero no todo era malo en el programa, tenía grandes esperanzas con dos de mis pacientes: Emmett McCarthy y Jasper Withlock.

Emmett quedó huérfano a los 16 años, se escapó del orfanato y vivió en la calle por algún tiempo. Debido a su gran musculatura consiguió sobrevivir, pero su cuerpo también fue fuente de sus males. Se vio inmerso en las peleas ilegales durante mucho tiempo, en su cuerpo aún se apreciaban algunas marcas de ello. Si a eso le añades trapicheos, apuestas y robos de coche, tendrás una condena de 6 años que tenía la esperanza de poder rebajar, no solo con las sesiones, si no también hablando por él en su próxima vista por la condicional.

Jasper era maltratado por su padre desde la niñez, eso le había hecho caer en las drogas a la temprana edad de quince años. Un chico de esa edad no tiene recursos económicos para pagar un vicio como la drogadicción, así que cometía pequeños hurtos en la calle o en su propia casa. Sus padres le echaron de casa y se vio obligado a traficar para poder sobrevivir y abastecerse. Hace poco se había hartado y había decidido que quería dejarlo, cuando el resto de camellos supieron le dejaron al descubierto y fue detenido acusado de posesión y tráfico de estupefacientes, 4 años de condena. Pero él se veía, no entusiasmado, pero más feliz que la mayoría, tenía días peores, pero después de 5 meses de rehabilitación parecía mejorar favorablemente, la doctora Alice Brandon, quien le trataba en la enfermería administrándole metadona, se veía complacida de sus logros y le animaba día a día. A decir verdad, la gente en la cárcel no suele desintoxicarse, al contrario, con lo que el trabajo de Jasper es aún más admirable.

Pero Edward Cullen nunca había causado en mí la más mínima esperanza, hasta hoy. Quizá había algo detrás del asesino, puede que sus víctimas no fueran elegidas al azar, tal vez teníamos un superman en nuestra prisión y no éramos conscientes de ello.

Recogí mis cosas y salí de mi despacho después de un largo día de trabajo. Me encontré con Alice al salir.

-Hola, Alice, ¿qué tal el día?-le pregunté mientras caminábamos.

-Bien, creo que muy pronto podremos dejar de darle la metadona a Jasper, cada día está mejor.-me informó entusiasmada.

-Me alegro mucho por él. Pero te veo muy contenta a ti.-apunté viendo que casi le estallaba la mandíbula de tanto sonreír.

-Estoy contenta por él, nada más.-repuso intentando aparentar indiferencia.

-Alice, soy tu amiga y debo prevenirte, no te involucres tanto, sabes que nosotros estamos aquí para trabajar.-le recordé.

-Sí, y ellos están aquí para cumplir con la sociedad y la justicia. Pero Jazz no es como los otros.-se interrumpió al ver mi ojos abiertos.

-¿Jazz?-pregunté incrédula.

-¡Oh, mierda, Bella! Nos vemos mañana.-me evadió echando a correr hacia su coche.

Alice no podía tener una relación con un paciente, y lo que es más importante, un recluso, podía meterse en muchos problemas.

Casi no pude pegar ojo en toda la noche, había tantas cosas que me daban vueltas en la cabeza, Alice y "Jazz", el misterioso Edward Cullen que por fin había decidido abrirse a mí…

Abrirse a mí, hacia mucho que los hombres solo se abrían a mí en una consulta. Desde la ruptura con Jacob nadie había conseguido levantar pasión en mí, por eso lo dejé con él, se perdió nuestra fogosidad, éramos un matrimonio hastiado. Vivía entre presos sedientos de sexo y placer, algunos de ellos atractivos, pero ninguno levantaba calor en mi cuerpo.

Dejé los pensamientos lascivos y volví a centrarme en Edward Cullen, bueno, quizá no dejé del todo los pensamientos lascivos, pero debo decir en mi defensa que intenté enfocarme en su persona y no en ese cuerpo escultural moldeado en prisión.

Necesitaba más sesiones con él, por fin había conseguido un progreso y debía aprovecharlo, la cita de mañana era con Emmett, pero quizá no le importara que lo atrasáramos, mañana le preguntaría a Edward por qué mató a Tanya Denali.

Me levanté exhausta a las 7 de la mañana, me duché y vestí formal, como siempre, para irme a trabajar. La prisión quedaba lejos de mi casa, pero prefería conducir una hora a tener que ver esos fríos muros desde mi ventana.

Pasé el escáner de objetos y entré al pabellón masculino, iba a subir a mi despacho cuando me di cuenta que tenía que hacer una pequeña parada antes. Fui a la celda 47. Vi a la agente de prisiones Rosalie Hale pasearse, o más bien modelar, por el pasillo de las celdas. Porque eso era lo que tendría que estar haciendo una mujer con su cuerpo, pasear en desfiles y no estar aquí vigilando reclusos. Según ella prefería desfilar delante de cerdos que ya estaban en prisión que no delante de capullos que deberían estarlo.

-Hola Emmett.-le saludé. Él estaba recostado en la cama observando con lujuria el culo de Rosalie hasta que se dio cuenta de mi presencia y cayó de la cama.

-¡Vaya, doctora Swan!-dijo dos octavas más altas de lo normal.- ¡Qué sorpresa! Pensaba que no nos veríamos hasta dentro de una hora.

-A decir verdad, Emmett, venía a preguntarte si no te importa que atrasemos nuestra cita, tengo un paciente que creo que me requiere con más urgencia que tú.-le expliqué.

-Sin ningún problema, también yo tengo cosas qué hacer.-me aseguró serio.

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó Rosalie curiosa.

-Tengo que vigilar a una fugitiva.-me contestó.

-¿Y de dónde se ha escapado?-le pregunté divertida siguiéndole el juego a aquel hombre de 1,90 que se comportaba como un crío.

-La agente Hale se ha escapado de mis sueños.-contestó lanzándole una mirada procaz.

Rosalie se rió y se acercó a la celda de Emmett.

-La verdad Emmett, es que mi mayor fantasía es esposar a alguien en la cama, pero tú te tendrás que conformar con que te espose al salir de los juzgados. Lo siento, muñeco.-le sonrió y él se echó a reír.

-Créame señorita Hale, si usted me esposara a su cama jamás podrían detenerme por resistencia a la autoridad.-contestó él.

-¡Qué pena que eso nunca vaya a pasar!-suspiró ella dramática.

-Pasará antes de lo que se imagina, agente.-fue lo último que oí mientras volvía a mi despacho y pedía que me trajeran a Edward.

Mientras esperaba que apareciera mi paciente mi puerta se abrió bruscamente, allí estaba el encantador, nótese el sarcasmo, Edward Cullen.

-Señor Cullen, pase y siéntese, por favor.-le pedí revisando mis notas del día anterior.

Se dejó caer enfadado en el asiento y me miró expectante.

-Doctora Swan estoy empezando a verla con más frecuencia de la que me gustaría.-gruñó.

-Señor Cullen, he decidido aprovechar lo receptivo que se mostró ayer y tentar mi suerte preguntándole por su siguiente caso, Tanya Denali.-le contesté hierática, no conseguiría ponerme nerviosa.

-¿Y si hoy decidiera no hablar?-preguntó con chulería.

-Quizá yo decidiera no firmar su parte de asistencia al programa y que usted perdiera su beneficio.-contesté tajante.

-Eso es extorsión.-me acusó.

-No se preocupe por mí, señor Cullen, no iré a la cárcel.-repuse sarcástica, él bufó en su asiento pero no se marchó.-Bien, ¿qué me puede contar sobre Tanya Denali?

-Tanya Denali es una agente del FBI. Tanya fue amiga mía desde la infancia, sus padres y los míos son amigos, y crecimos juntos.-me dijo mirándose las manos.

-¿Hubo algo entre vosotros?-le pregunté mientras tomaba notas.

-Ella mostró una preferencia por mí, pero yo le dejé claro que no quería nada con ella. Aunque como todas las mujeres era insistente.

-¿Por eso la mataste? ¿Se puso pesada?-pregunté intentando parecer calmada para que él no se exaltara, lo que no funcionó.

-¡Yo no la maté!-gritó furioso.

-Bueno, no fuiste condenado por falta de pruebas, pero eres el único sospechoso, estabas junto al cadáver, con el arma en la mano, la conocías, y al parecer ella andaba obsesionada contigo, muchas piezas encajan.-relaté mirando el expediente.

-¡Yo no la maté! ¡Jamás lo hubiera hecho! Ella cuidaba de mí, ella me salvó, ¿cómo iba a herirla?-no entendía a qué se refería.

-Edward, explícate mejor, no te entiendo.-le pedí intentando tomar nota de todo lo que decía.

-¡Me tendieron una trampa! Me dieron una dirección, una llave y un arma, me dijeron que ella estaba en peligro, pero ya estaba muerta, había sido asesinada con esa misma arma.-explicó colérico.

-¿Quién te tendió esa trampa, Edward?-le pregunté.

-¿Quieres saberlo? ¿De verdad? Solo dolor saldría de eso, y probablemente que ambos recibiéramos un disparo.-contestó.

Se levantó y sin decir nada más salió del despacho dando un portazo.

Sabía que la siguiente cita sería la peor y la más dura, pero tenía a Edward donde quería y no iba a dejarlo ahora. Salí rendida del despacho, Alice se quedó mirándome esperando algo, yo sabía que tenía que decirle algo, pero ahora no lo recordaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-me preguntó tomándome del brazo.

-Edward Cullen ha empezado a hablar.-contesté.

-¿En serio?-preguntó abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

-Mañana le preguntaré sobre el tercer asesinato.-le dije mientras me acompañaba al coche.

-¿Estás segura Bella?-preguntó preocupada.- ¿Crees que estás preparada?

-Debo estarlo.-contesté antes de subirme al coche.

Ni siquiera cené esa noche, estaba demasiado cansada, me fui directa a la cama. No sabía si estaba preparada para oír lo que me diría Edward, pero cuando tienes tantas preguntas debes prepararte y afrontar las respuestas. Entre dudas y nervios me dejé caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Usted está loca de atar, ¿aún quiere seguir con estas sesiones después de lo de ayer? Conseguirá que la maten.-me gritó Edward Cullen cuando entró por la puerta del despacho.

-Siéntate, Edward, por favor.-le pedí encendiendo la grabadora y sacando el expediente del último asesinato, aunque no lo necesitaba, sabía perfectamente lo que ponía.

Se dejó caer en la silla y me miró incrédulo. Yo le devolví una mirada penetrante y él negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos a seguir, quieras o no.-le advertí.

-Usted lo ha querido.

-Así es.-acepté.-Bien, ¿por qué mataste a mi ex marido? ¿Por qué mataste a Jacob Black?-le pregunté sin rodeos.

Cuando me divorcié de Jacob no lo amaba como debe hacerse en un matrimonio, pero eso no significa que no le quisiera. Por eso despreciaba tanto a Edward Cullen y me negaba a creer que el asesinato de Jacob fuera un acto heroico, como con Félix. Quería respuestas, que me diera un motivo para dejar de odiarle o para desearle la muerte.

-No quiere escuchar esto, doctora.-me advirtió.

-Sí, que quiero.-objeté.-Es mi trabajo.

-Doctora Swan, esto la sobrepasa.

-Soy perfectamente capaz, por favor, cuénteme por qué le mató, porque ¿a él si le mató, verdad?-pregunté buscando con esperanza un no de sus labios.

-Sí, a él, si le maté.-ya lo sabía, pero soñar no cuesta nada.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté intentando permanecer serena.

-¿De veras cree usted que después de matar a un jefe de la trata de blancas me iba a escapar de rositas?-me preguntó incrédulo.- Hubo ataques contra mí, y contra mi familia. No muchos sabían que era yo, así que estaba, relativamente a salvo, además mi amiga Tanya me alertaba antes de que me ocurriera algo. Un día me dijo que los Vulturis querían acabar conmigo, que habían contratado a un grupo de asesinos a sueldo que se hacían llamar los licántropos, que ellos irían a por mí. Me oculté, pero entonces recibí una llamada, tenían a Tanya, me enviaron un arma y la llave del lugar donde estaba, pero cuando llegué allí ella ya estaba muerta, y yo sujetaba en mis manos el arma con la que había sido asesinada.

-Eso ya lo sé.-le recordé.-Quiero saber, ¿por qué él? ¿Qué tenía Jacob que ver con todo eso?

-Después que salí libre por el asesinato de Tanya, ellos volvieron a por mí, me localizaron y enviaron a un asesino a por mí, ese hombre se hacía pasar por un mecánico de poca monta, era un hombre recién divorciado de una psicóloga encantadora, un hombre de familia, ¿quién desconfiaría de él? Te diré quién: la persona a la que estuvo a punto de volarle la cabeza: YO. Era tu marido o yo.-declaró exasperado.

-Mientes.-le reproché.-Jacob no era un asesino, él no trabajaba para ninguna mafia, era mecánico, reparaba coches.

-¿Desde cuándo un mecánico gana dinero para comprarse un Mercedes y regalarle a su prometida un anillo de diamantes?-preguntó.-Tú y el trabajo solo erais una tapadera, Bella.

-No es cierto.-gemí notando como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

-Sí que lo es, y en el fondo tú siempre lo has sabido.-me contestó.

Era cierto, yo siempre había sabido que había algo más detrás de Jacob que yo no conocía, pero no esperaba que fuera algo como esto. Le conocía desde hacía 3 años antes de casarme con él, habíamos vivido juntos durante 4 años, había dormido a su lado durante tanto tiempo, había hecho el amor con él. Pero no era Jacob, el mecánico dedicado que trabajaba a destajo tan solo por mantener a su esposa, era Jacob, el licántropo, el asesino, un matón a sueldo.

Estaba a punto de desmayarme cuando una sirena me sacó del trance.

-Mierda.-fue lo único que Edward dijo.

La sirena significaba que los guardias de dentro pedían ayuda a los de fuera, es decir, estaba habiendo un motín. La puerta del despacho fue derrumbada, dos presos a los que desconocía entraron arrasando con todo. Había sangre en su ropa.

-Ey, tú.-llamaron a Edward, éste se giró a mirarles.-Puedes marcharte, creo que hay gente que está consiguiendo escapar, nosotros nos quedamos con la doctorcita.-mi miedo se hizo patente en mis ojos.

-¡NO!-se negó Edward.-Esta zorra y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente, largaos, lo arreglaré a solas con ella.-les dijo tomándome del cuello pero sin usar la fuerza.

-No me hagas daño, por favor.-le supliqué.

Los otros presos se marcharon de la habitación y volví a quedarme sola con Edward que me soltó inmediatamente.

-¿Estás bien? Espero no haberte hecho daño.-me dijo tomándome con delicadeza del brazo.

-Sí, estoy bien. Gra gracias.-le dije sin creerme que realmente fuera Edward quien me había ayudado.

-¿Sabes de algún sitio donde puedas esconderte mientras esto pasa?-me preguntó vigilando la puerta.

Estuve pensando en todos los lugares de la prisión y solo se me ocurrió una.

-La cabina de la sala de cine, no entrarán allí, hace falta una llave para entrar a la sala y otra para la cabina, yo tengo las dos, pero no creo que ellos se molesten tanto.-le expliqué cogiendo el manojo de llaves de mi cajón.

-Está bien, vamos.-me urgió.

-Pero no puedo irme así, tengo que ir por Alice, ella puede estar en peligro también.-estaba muy preocupada por mi amiga, en un motín la enfermería sería una de las primeras salas arrasadas.

-Espera aquí, yo iré a por ella, escóndete.-me pidió mientras el salía a hurtadillas del despacho.

Me acurruqué detrás del enorme archivador esperando por Edward y Alice, pero para mi desgracia no fue él quien entró en mi despacho.

-Doctora Swan, ¿dónde está? Necesito atención psicológica, este motín puede quebrar mis buenas acciones, pero usted ha de ayudarme.-canturreó la voz de James entrando a mi despacho.

Si este sádico me descubría podía darme por jodida, no solo me mataría, sería mucho peor. Me tapé la boca para que mi respiración dejara de escucharse, tan solo sentía mis lágrimas bajar por mi rostro. Y entonces, como una pesadilla, el rostro de James apareció ante mí.

-Por fin te encuentro, doctora, necesito tu ayuda.-siseó tomándome del brazo y sacándome de mi escondite.

Me puso contra la pared tomándome de los brazos tan fuerte que me cortaba la respiración.

-Doctora Swan, o Bella, ¿puedo llamarte Bella, verdad?-me preguntó cínico.-Te elegí desde que te vi aquí la primera vez, siempre he tenido una fantasía con una psicóloga, yo estaría en el diván, ella vendría hacia mí mientras yo hablaba, me montaría, follaríamos como locos y cuando acabáramos la degollaría dejando que su sangre me empapara.

-Suéltame, maldito hijo de puta.-intenté gritar pero agarró mis brazos con una sola mano y con el otro me tomó del cuello.

-Parece que no vas a poner de tu parte.-suspiró apesadumbrado.-Está bien, tú lo has querido.

Me tomó del pelo y me puso sobre el escritorio, intentó arrancarme la blusa, pero conseguí apartarle arañándole la cara. Se tocó la herida que sangraba, me dio una bofetada que me tiró al suelo. Volvió a tomarme del pelo y me golpeó contra la pared. Comenzó a subir mi falda pero se lo impedí dándole una patada donde más le duele. Intenté correr hacia la puerta pero me lanzó contra la pequeña mesa de cristal que se hizo añicos contra mi espalda.

Había sangre por todas partes, suya o mía, ¿qué importaba? Yo casi no podía moverme, él ya iba a tener lo que quería, una sonrisa victoriosa se formó en su rostro. Se dispuso a bajarse los pantalones, pero otra persona lo interceptó placándole contra mi escritorio.

Edward y Jame comenzaron a golpearse mientras que yo no podía ser más que una inútil testigo. Los dos estaban heridos, no sabría decir quién peor. Edward arrojó la estantería de libros sobre James, que se apartó tiempo cayendo justo a mi lado, pero no se fijó en mí. Cogió uno de los vidrios del suelo dispuesto a usarlo con Edward. La primera lo esquivó, la segunda consiguió acertarle en el hombro, pero después se dispuso a clavarlo en su cabeza.

-¡Edward!-intenté avisarle, pero los hechos son mejores que las palabras.

Cogí uno de los vidrios del suelo y se lo clavé a James en el único sitio al que llegaba sin levantarme, su miembro. El alarido de dolor fue el más terrorífico que jamás haya oído. James se deslizó hasta el suelo gimiendo y sangrando, Edward aprovechó la oportunidad para coger otro cristal y clavárselo en el cuello.

Yo miraba la escena aturdida, ¿esto acababa de pasar? Un hombre había tratado de violarme y matarme, Edward me había defendido, y cuando él estuvo en peligro yo le rajé sus pelotas a James, y él acaba de matarle…

-Bella, ¿puedes levantarte?-me preguntó a mi lado.

-No estoy segura.-admití.

Me ayudó, cariñosamente, a levantarme y a salir del despacho.

-¿Y Alice?-pregunté al darme cuenta de que no venía con él.

-Jazz y ella ya han ido a la cabina de la sala de cine.

-Jazz.-me repetí a mí misma.

-Solo faltamos nosotros.

-Edward, gracias por lo que has hecho ahí dentro por mí. Si no fuera por ti, yo…-sollocé al pensarlo.

-Tranquila, estamos en paz, tú me has salvado a mi rajándole su virilidad.-me reí un poco y él me devolvió una sonrisa deslumbrante.-Ahora viene lo difícil, conseguir llegar hasta allí.-dijo apretando el agarre en mi cintura para que no me cayera.

Esperamos el momento idóneo para echar a correr hasta la sala, bueno, Edward corrió y me llevó cargada. Entramos sigilosamente, Edward me dejó en el suelo mientras cerraba la puerta. Me di cuenta que no solo estaban Alice y Jasper, también Rosalie y Emmett, todos parecían heridos, pero no de gravedad.

-¿Estáis bien?-les pregunté. Todos asintieron brevemente.

-¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado?-me preguntó preocupada Alice al ver mi lamentable estado.

-James.-dije simplemente. Ella me miró horrorizada.-No, no consiguió hacer nada, por suerte, Edward llegó a tiempo.

-Voy a curarte esas heridas. Menos mal que decidí traer un pequeño botiquín conmigo.-dijo Alice sacando su instrumental.

-No, cura primero a Edward, tiene una herida profunda en su hombro, el vidrio fue extraído, así que debe estar sangrando mucho.-le expliqué.

-Creí que no te habías dado cuenta.-comentó él quitándose su destrozada camisa y revelando unos pectorales, que aunque empapados de sangre, resultaban pecaminosos.

Alice comenzó a curar a Edward, mientras yo me fijaba en la escena a mi alrededor. Jasper daba vueltas por todas partes, vigilando. Rosalie estaba apoyada sobre Emmett que tenía su brazo alrededor de ella.

-¿Por qué no habéis intentando escapar como el resto?-les pregunté a Emmett y Jasper.

-Tenía que ir a ayudar a Alice.-dijo simplemente Jasper.

-Bella, no me queda tanto tiempo aquí, quizá incluso me den la condicional pronto, ¿de qué me sirve huir hoy y estar toda l vida escapando? Aunque claro, con este incidente, no creo que me den la condicional.

-Ten por seguro que nosotras hablaremos a tu favor.-le aseguró Alice mientras trabajaba.

-Has salvado a una agente de la ley.-le dijo Rosalie.

-¿En serio?-le preguntó Edward asombrado.

-Sí, los reclusos se lanzaron a por mí, pero él me los quitó de encima.-suspiró ella mirándole apoyada en su hombro.-Gracias, otra vez.

-No tienes que dármelas.-dijo Emmett y me pareció una escena tremendamente romántica.

-Bueno, quizá pueda darte algo.-apuntó ella, él la escuchó curioso.-No tengo esposas, pero creo que podremos soportarlo, ¿no? Tú llevas mucho tiempo sin nada, y yo, por desgracia también, ¿qué te parece si vamos abajo?

Yo no podía creer lo que escuchaban mis oídos, acababa de proponerle sexo en mitad de la habitación.

Emmett ni se lo pensó, la tomó de la mano y bajó con ella.

Alice comenzó a reírse en cuanto salieron por la puerta, yo la seguí, mientras los chicos nos miraban casi enfadados.

-¿De qué os reís?-me preguntó Edward.

-Acababa de proponerle sexo sin más contemplaciones.-me reí por la escena de nuevo.

-¿Y? Bella por si no lo has notado, en prisión te ves privado de muchas cosas y el sexo es una de ellas. A no ser que te guste un hombre de dos metros y espalda como un armario llamado John Rock. Así que no creo que una situación como esta proponer sexo sea algo tan descabellado.-explicó.

-Supongo que no lo habíamos pensado así.-admitió Alice mientras curaba las heridas de mi espalda.

En cuanto terminó se puso en pie y cogió de la mano a Jasper.

-Ven Jasper, hay algo que quiero mostrarte detrás del telón.-dijo mientras lo arrastraba fuera.

-No irás a poner una película ahora, ¿no Alice?-preguntó él preocupado.

-Me encanta lo inocente que puede ser.-se rió antes de salir con él por la puerta.

Me quedé sola con Edward, cada uno sentado en una esquina, apoyados contra la pared.

-¿Qué tal tu herida?-le pregunté susurrando.

-Se curará.-me aseguró.- ¿Y las tuyas?

-Ahora escuecen, pero, me pondré bien.-contesté.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Estaba pensando en cómo habíamos llegado hasta esta situación, la sesión, el motín, el ataque…Pero todo me decía lo mismo, Edward no era el hombre que yo pensaba.

-Edward yo quería disculparme contigo.-él me miró confuso.-No he sido justa contigo, creí en tu culpabilidad en el primer momento, supongo que porque estaba furiosa. Te he tratado mal, no quería tus excusas. Prefería pensar que tú eras el monstruo a que mi marido me hubiera engañado, que la única persona que me había querido, en realidad, nunca lo hizo.-sollocé dejando caer las lágrimas contenidas.

Él se levantó y se sentó a mi lado, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y limpió mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Fuera Jacob lo que fuese, creo que sí te quería.-repuso.

-Yo solo era una tapadera.-le recordé.

-Cualquiera puede caer en su propio juego, a mí me pasó, intenté darte esquinazo y aprovecharme de tu oferta de la reducción de condena, pero siempre recordando que debía mantener mi apariencia indiferente contigo, y aquí estoy, encerrado en una cabina, después de haber peleado a muerte y enamorado hasta las trancas de ti.-me confesó.

Yo no supe qué decir, solo me quedé mirándole. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó, al principio fue solo un roce, pero después profundizó, su lengua rozó mi labio pidiendo permiso que concedí sin dudar. Comenzamos una guerra por el dominio en nuestras bocas, mis manos apoyadas en su cuello se deslizaban entre sus broncíneos cabellos, las suyas estaban indecisas en mi cintura.

Deslicé mi cuerpo hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él, le escuché jadear débilmente. Uní de nuevo nuestros labios mientras pasaba mis manos por su pecho desnudo maravillándome con su tacto. Él se despegó de mis labios y fue deslizando su boca por toda la longitud de mi cuello lamiéndolo, un sonoro gemido se escapó de mí. Comencé a besar su pecho impacientemente, mordí su tentador pezón y lo sentí arquearse contra mí.

Sus manos abandonaron la timidez y con extrema decisión se deshicieron de mi camiseta. Él me observó minuciosamente en mi pequeño sujetador azul.

-Eres tan hermosa, hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba con una mujer que he olvidado la dulzura de los pechos.-susurró contra la piel de mi cuello.

-Pues recuérdalo.-le incité deshaciéndome de mi sujetador.

Comenzó a masajearlos tiernamente con sus manos, después deslizó su lengua desde mi cuello hasta mi pecho derecho, hizo círculos con su lengua rodeándolo, hasta que sus dientes se encontraron con mi pezón que estaba erecto, dejé escapar un jadeo y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de la sensación. Cambió de pecho mientras masajeaba el otro que aún seguía húmedo por su saliva, y no era lo único que estaba húmedo, mi ropa interior estaba empapada.

Comencé a frotarme contra su entrepierna a lo que él respondió con un gemido tremendamente provocador. Bajé mis manos por su pecho hasta encontrarme con su pantalón y una enorme protuberancia en su interior, ¡vaya, no era la única que estaba excitada!

Pero era normal, entre la cárcel, las huidas, los asesinos, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba este hombre sin satisfacer sus necesidades, sin tener un orgasmo? Eso lo pensaba arreglar.

Bajé su cremallera y me encontré cara a cara, no literalmente, con la erección de Edward, comencé pasando mis dedos arriba y abajo por su miembro mientras él dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos. Continúe con mi labor mientras mi nombre escapaba de sus labios. Abrió los ojos y me miró ardientemente, aproximó sus manos a mí, con intención de bajar mi falda, pero se lo impedí.

-Aún no.-le susurré en el oído antes de darle un pequeño mordisco.

Agaché mi cabeza hasta su entrepierna y comencé a chupar su miembro, comencé por la punta y fui descendiendo, le di un lametón a sus testículos y continúe chupando, después lo tomé por completo en mi boca y comencé a sacarlo y meterlo mientras con mi mano lo acariciaba en el mismo sentido.

Edward pasaba mis manos por mi espalda desnuda o pellizcaba mis pezones lo que me hacía gemir continuamente.

Los jadeos de Edward se hicieron más fuertes y noté cómo se iba a correr, intentó apartarme pero no lo dejé. Sentí todo su semen en mi boca, sin pensar en su sabor, me lo tragué y limpié el resto de su pene con la lengua. Levanté la cabeza, Edward me miraba extasiado, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-No me extrañas que seas psicóloga, un tratamiento como este cura cualquier cosa.-bromeó echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

Volví a sentarme sobre él, con las piernas a sus lados y acerqué mis labios a su oído.

-Pues, siento decirle señor Cullen, que el tratamiento no ha hecho más que comenzar.-le susurré.

-¿Eso significa que necesitamos otra sesión?-me preguntó divertido, yo asentí seductoramente frotándome contra él.-Si, doctora, siento cómo voy necesitando otra sesión de ese remedio suyo.

Volvió a acariciar mis pechos, siguió descendiendo hasta mi falda, se deshizo de ellas y luego se quedó observando mis bragas azules, a juego con el sujetador que había desaparecido anteriormente.

-¿Sabe, doctora? Creo que deberíamos dejar unos parámetros marcados para este tratamiento, el primero: un sitio más cómodo que este suelo, aunque por hoy nos apañaremos, el segundo: nada de ropa, nos hace perder tiempo, y el tercero: ¿qué le parece que en la próxima sesión llevemos chocolate?

Ambos nos reímos mientras me quitaba las bragas, él las lanzó al fondo de la habitación, yo le miré confusa.

-Las odio, ha sido como abrir un regalo de navidad y descubrir que hay otro papel envolviéndolo, yo quería mi regalo ya.-se quejó y yo me reí.

Me posicioné de nuevo sobre él, Edward me tomó por la cintura mientras me dejaba caer sobre su erección.

-¡Oh, Bella!-jadeó al sentir el contacto.

Para mí fue casi un éxtasis instantáneo, Edward no tenía que sentir ningún complejo, excepto que quizá no hubiera bóxer de su talla.

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la suya mientras rebotaba sobre él, de vez en cuando nos besábamos en la boca o el cualquier parte, en muchas ocasiones el mordía mi cuello o mi barbilla, pero lo mejor era cuando besaba mis pechos, aumentaba la sensación de placer por todo mi cuerpo.

Sentí que estaba cerca del orgasmo y él también, comencé a moverme más deprisa, cuando los dos estábamos a punto de corrernos, Edward apretó fuertemente mis nalgas con una mano y con la otra me tomó por el cuello para acercarme a él y besarme con pasión.

Noté su líquido empaparme por dentro y como el mío se escurría por su entrepierna.

Apoyé mi frente contra la suya mientras los dos intentábamos controlar nuestras respiraciones mirándonos fijamente.

-Te quiero.-le dije jadeante, sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti.-susurró antes de besarme de nuevo.

Nos vestimos para cuando entraran a por nosotros no nos encontraran desnudos y sudados.

-Edward, ahora que sé toda tu historia podré ayudarte, encontraremos la forma de sacarte, un programa de protección de testigos, o no sé.-le dije acariciando su cabello aún sudado por la acción.

-No, Bella, estaremos los dos en peligro, podrían hacerte daño a ti, y eso sí que no podría soportarlo.-gimió.-Lo mejor será que me quede hasta que termine la condena, para entonces se habrán olvidado de mí.

-Pero, Edward, son diez años.-repuse.

-Me basta con poder verte todos los días, aunque solo sea una hora en tu despacho.-dijo deslizando su dedo por el contorno de mis labios.

-Pero a mí no, quiero verte cada noche antes de dormir y cada mañana al despertar.-vi un gesto de dolor en su rostro.-Pero no te preocupes, encontraremos el modo, ahora que lo sé todo, no te abandonaré, eres un héroe, y yo estaré contigo.-le aseguré dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

-¿Sabes? He soñado tantas veces con que alguien me creía, casi no puedo creer que seas real.-susurró.- ¿Podrías demostrármelo?

-¿Acaso no te ha bastado con la demostración de hace un rato?-le pregunté juguetona.

-No me refiero a eso.-me sonrió.

Me hizo sentarme en el suelo, abrió mis piernas, pero no para lo que yo pensaba. Se sentó entre ellas y se acurrucó contra mi pecho suspirando feliz.

-Déjame quedarme así, por favor, para siempre.-me pidió.

-Todo lo que podamos.-le prometí mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Su respiración se fue relajando hasta quedarse profundamente dormido sobre mí. Estaba tan perdida en mis sueños y planes que hasta que no vi al sargento ante mí no me di cuenta de que el equipo S.W.A.T. había llegado.

-¿Quién es?-me preguntó el sargento mirando a Edward.

-Mi héroe.

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado ^^


End file.
